Feelings of Regret and Hunger
by XxSylentSoulx
Summary: A oneshot of The Hunger Games. This takes off from the second-book, Catching Fire. As Katniss and Finnick are discussing everything that happened in the arena, Katniss charges for her mentor and something unlucky happens. -Sucky summary, better story.-R


**Hey, this is my first fanfic of The Hunger Games. This is from the part of Catching Fire (pg. 382). Finnick's POV. Also, I hope you like this and please review! ^-^ There might be a few minor mistakes in this. If there is, I'm sorry. The next time I make on of these fanfics of The Hunger Games, I'll try to write it better. Again, please review and thank you for taking your time to read this. (:**

* * *

**One-shot**

As my eyes flicker open, trying to ignore the horrid nightmare that felt as if it lasted forever and would haunt me all my life, my head looks at every direction, searching for anything. Where am I? My dream of Annie, the jabberjays, the Quarter Quell, everything, come back into mind and I release all strengths in my body and my head falls onto the padded table, creating a soft _thud._

I close my eyes at the pain, only wincing once. I shut my eyes tighter once the memories from the dream come back into my mind vividly. Annie, the girl who I love is being tortured by the Capitol in any way possible. Me, not being there to help her, cry in pain. They force me, force me to watch her die to death as they create pain for her.

I block out the dream and turn my thoughts to anything else but her. I can feel my heartbeat beating fast, my blood flowing through my veins in large hordes. Everything seems so surreal at the moment. Then suddenly, my mind somewhat turns to Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. The girl on fire.

I sigh and open my eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light. After a few seconds, I poke my head up and examine the white, plain room. The room is large with low ceilings and a silvery light. Beside me, well, a bit further, are three beds, besides my own. The person on my left is Beetee, and the one person who lay in front of Beetee is Katniss. Around Beetee are five or more machines around him, many tubes and bandages cover his cuts and scrapes from the dramatic blow that had happened.

Badly, so badly, I wanted to reach Peeta and Johanna, but I just couldn't move. From a distance, near a tree, I saw Katniss and Beetee lying on the ground as the force field around the arena exploded into nothing.

Meanwhile, Katniss, the girl on fire, is laying unconsciously on her padded table. Many tubes digging into her pale skin. Her hair all messy and seems to have a few curls to it.

I lift my head up higher. I bring my hands to hang in front of my face. Testing, I clench and unclench my fists to provide support, or just to see if they're still working. I smile a little and sit up, using my arms and back. I look at my feet and wiggle my toes to see if they're working, too. Surprisingly, I'm not broken. Nothing in my body hurts except the stinging cuts that are deeply cut into my flesh. I would've thought for sure that I would have broken a bone or something from the blow.

I look over at Katniss, who seems to be struggling to wake up. Her eyes flutter open and she raises her head. Her eyelids are looping over her sight and she looks around the room, turning her head in different directions. She raises her right arm in the air, doing who knows what. It flops down across her body. The next thing she does is reach her arm over her figure and grabs the tubes then pulls them out, setting off an alarm. Before long, her head falls back and her eyes are closed.

No wonder. That must have been how I was when I woke up. I was like a rubber thing with no bones. No, a newborn child, struggling to move my muscles. Moving my arms in odd locations.

Suddenly, a man who looks a few years older than me, enters the room. He immediately makes his way over to Katniss and begins to place the tubes and needles back into her pale flesh. The man probably ignored me, or just didn't see me. Either way, I don't care. Next thing he does is wrap her arms onto the padded table, never granting any way for her t escape.

I swing my legs off the padded table and jump down onto the floor, or whatever it is. I stretch my arms and legs. As the man is finished, he walks toward the door until I cough to get his attention. "Excuse me, but where am I?"

He jumps a bit, startled, and turns around with a shock written on his face. That's a fact; he didn't notice me. His lips turn into a smile and he says, "You're on your way to District 13. I'm not very valuable of information. But if you'd like, the people who rescued you are in the dining room."

At this, I'm startled. District 13 exists? There's something I don't get here. I nod my head and say, "Would you please kindly lead me to the dining room?"

He nods his head, approving, and motions for me to follow him. I do as said and follow him out the door. As we walk down a small hallway, I hear voices. Ignoring them, I look around the white area around me. Up ahead is a room labelled 'Do not enter'. On my left is another door that says 'Closet' and to my right says the words 'Dining'. We stop and he motions for me to enter the room on my left. I say a quick thank you and walk into the room.

The two men who are in the room are Haymitch, Katniss's mentor, and Plutarch Heavensbee, the director of this year's Games, I think. They turn their attention to me and motion for me to sit across them.

Outside, there are tips of forest trees and I realize we're flying. There are clouds in the distance, not too far up. The windows have curved frames and through there is sunlight, actual sunlight and not artificial sunlight, like the Games.

I walk over to the seat across from Plutarch and plop myself down on the seat. Plutarch comes over and lays a bowl of broth in front of me. I look at it for a moment and turn my attention to the two men older than me.

"Communications are down in Seven, Ten, and Twelve. But Eleven has control of transportation now, so there's at least a hope of them getting some food out," says Plutarch.

I nod my head slightly, not really understanding. I lean forward a bit and ask, "Can you please get me to Four so I can get Annie?"

"No, I'm sorry. There's no way I can get you to Four. But I've given special orders for her retrieval if possible. It's the best I can do, Finnick," saya Plutarch.

I sigh and lean back in my seat, not sure what to say next. Suddenly, Haymitch, out of the blue, says, "Don't be stupid. That's the worst thing you could do. Get her killed for sure. As long as _you're _alive, they'll keep _her _alive for bait."

I sneak a glance at Haymitch, giving him a death glare. I'm still not satisfied with these answers. They're stupid and I want her. No, I _need _Annie by my side. I love her and I need her. I don't really understand what Haymitch meant by 'bait'. So, they're going to torture her until I come to her rescue? Nonsense!

Suddenly, my head swiftly turns to the door at the horrid crash. Also Haymitch's and Plutarch's head turn to the noise and we all see Katniss stumble into the room. She takes glances at all of us and eyes the uneaten food that lay in front of each of us. Her gaze turns out the window to see the top of forest trees.

"Done knocking yourself out, sweetheart?" says Haymitch. He doesn't sound like he's being sarcastic, joking, or for real. When it comes to Katniss's mentor, there's no telling whether he's joking or not. But he was obviously annoyed when he said this, and I mean it.

I sneak a quick glance at Katniss as she makes her way over to the seat beside me. But before sitting down, Haymitch stands and grabs her wrist and says, "So it's you and a syringe against the Capitol? See, this is why no one lets you make the plans."

I turn my full attention to the two – so does Plutarch – and Katniss is glaring hard at her mentor. "Drop it," she says coldly. I take a peek down at the wrist grabbing and back to my food which I haven't touched yet. From the corner of my eye, I could see Haymitch motioning for Katniss to sit beside me, and she does.

Plutarch gets up from his seat and puts a bowl in front of Katniss. "Eat," he says in a smoother voice than Haymitch, then sits back in the seat across from me.

"Katniss, I'm going to explain what happened. I don't want you to ask any questions until I'm through. Do you understand?" says Haymitch, making direct eye contact with Katniss. Katniss nods her head slightly and crosses her arms together.

And so, Haymitch explains the whole plan I was let in from the very start. First he starts off about breaking all the remaining tributes out of the arena once the Quell was announced nationwide. The victor tributes from Districts 3, 4, 6, 7, and 11 all had knowledge of about the plan from the start. For several years, Plutarch has been part of an undercover group aiming to overthrow the Capitol. Obviously, he made sure to have the wire Beetee has been constructing on in the arena was among of the various weapons that were available. Beetee was in charge of blowing the force field to bits and into nothing, which worked successfully. And he goes on with the bread to tell the time or day. And he finally ends the very long statement, or journey, or whatever.

It's silence in the room. Nobody speaks, moves, nor makes an effort to speak. The silence lasts until Katniss says, "You didn't tell me." Her voice is ragged, as if she is battling a cough trying its hardest to come from her throat.

I look at Katniss, my attention fully onto her now. This feeling inside me of growing laughter wants to come out now, but I'm trying my best to put a barrier between my feelings and I. I'm trying my best not to know what the real reason of this feeling is at the moment. _Of course, you and Peeta were never supposed to know, Katniss. It was District 3, 4, 6, 7, and 11's plan, not yours. _

"Neither you nor Peeta were told. We couldn't risk it," Plutarch says after a couple seconds of silence. "I was even worried you might mention my indiscretion with the watch during the games." His arms retract from underneath the table and on his wrist is a crystal, lighting up of the mockingjay - Katniss's mockingjay. He runs his thumb across the rim of the watch, admiring the beauty of it. "Of course, when I showed you this, I was merely tipping you off about the arena. As a mentor. I thought it might be a first step toward gaining your trust. I never dreamed you'd be a tribute again."

"I still don't understand why Peeta and I weren't let in on the plan," Katniss says, speaking the second Plutarch ends his semi-speech.

"Because once the force field blew, you'd be the first ones they'd try to capture, and the less you knew, the better," says Haymitch.

"The first ones? Why?" Katniss asks. She looks as confused as anybody else in the room might be - which we obviously aren't.

"For the same reason the rest of us agreed to die to keep you alive," I blurt out as quick as I knew it. What's wrong with me right now? I could feel my heart beating just like before the minute I woke up. The blood rushing through my veins as so does the birds fly through the sky in order.

"No, Johanna tried to kill me," she says.

"Johanna knocked you out to cut the tracker from your arm and lead Brutus and Enobaria away from you," Haymitch states.

"What?" she spats. Her eyes show it; she's confused about everything that happened. "I don't know what you're-"

"We had to save you because you're the mockingjay, Katniss," Plutarch says, interrupting Katniss. "While you live, the revolution lives."

I smile mentally and look at Katniss, who seems to be taking all this in. Her eyes are focused on her hands, thinking about everything she's just been told. She opens her lips to form a word, but I can't quite make out what she says. Her eyes soften and she forms the words once again.

"The others kept Peeta alive because if he died, we knew there'd be no keeping you in an alliance," says Haymitch, interrupting the girl on fire out of her thoughts. "And we couldn't risk leaving you unprotected.

"Where is Peeta?" she asks, her hiss is as venomous as anyone's I've ever met. It hides this venom inside I cannot quiet make out, but this makes me terrified of her right now.

"He was picked up by the Capitol along with Johanna and Enobaria," says Haymitch, dropping his gaze.

As I watch Katniss, curious to know what her response is, she looks back down at her hands and clutches her hand into a fist. Her stern expression turns into anger, as if she's just been pissed and is going mad. She looks up, glaring deep into Haymitch's eyes. Suddenly, she quickly gets up from her seat – almost as fast as me – and chargers for Haymitch, her hands aiming for his neck. Almost, as much as I can process, I see blood and Katniss causing damage to Haymitch's one eye. The room erupts into a loud place as of now, screams coming from the two people who come from District 12.

Haymitch tries his best and not to attempt to harm the mockingjay. The next thing I know I'm doing is trying to retract Katniss from her mentor. I could see her fingernail digging deep into Haymitch's flesh. Disgusting, really. I sigh silently and wrap my arms around Katniss's small figure.

"Katniss," I shout, trying my best to drag Katniss away from Haymitch. I tug on her figure once more and she stumbles back, her feet tripping over each other. My arms release her and I look at her, but she's still trying to recapture her balance. Suddenly, she trips over herself and she goes tumbling down and onto me, sending us both to the ground. My back hits the floor first and I could feel pain on my chin. My eyes close tightly as I try to endure the pain.

I hear Haymitch laughing and I open my eyes to see what it is, but it's not what I expected; Katniss on top of me, her somewhat very soft lips on mine. Although the taste of fresh strawberries are vague and bitter, I can still taste the sweetness on them. My eyes immediately go wide open and I look into her silver eyes, hers looking into my sea-green eyes. We're both shocked.

The feelings inside of me are bursting like a sprinkle of fireworks. My heart races faster every second. It's like time has stopped. It's unbelievable. Me, kissing the mockingjay is absolutely… I can't seem to find the right word.

Katniss nor I don't make an attempt to pull away, we just continue to rest our lips on each other's and continue to look in each other's eyes, completely shocked, still. Suddenly, my lips turn dry and I'm nervous, but I take a try anyway. I take control of my tongue and slowly push it past my lips. At this, Katniss's eyes go wider than before and she pushes herself off of me. This makes myself able to lick my lips away from the dryness.

"What do you think you're doing?" she spats, glaring at me. At this, Haymitch's laughter turns into giggles, but I still have my attention on Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, the mockingjay.

My lips twitch into a smirk and I say, "I just wanted to lick my lips to rid the dryness, but you wouldn't move away so I just made my shot at licking my lips. I'm sorry if I _violated _you." My eyes train on her silver eyes. Suddenly, again, my mind wanders to Annie. This feeling of regret inside of me is bursting into flames, but it felt so right to kiss Katniss.

She crosses her arms and turns her gaze to the door. She walks to the door and out of the room as if she wasn't here. But it's obvious she was here, considering the mess she made on the table and floor, knocking down the bowls of broth spilled everywhere. It's an absolute mess, especially on Haymitch, who seems to be holding his pained areas with his hand.

"I think I should go apologize properly," I say before leaving the room. Plutarch says something to me, but I couldn't properly make it out so I just ignore it and go to the room where I woke up earlier. There, I see Katniss sitting on her padded table and Beetee, still knocked unconscious, while many monitors are still working on him.

I smile softly and walk towards Katniss. Once I'm by her side, I grab her arm and yank her off of her padded table and drag her out into the miniature hallway. I turn my head to the door that says "Closet" and walk to it, dragging Katniss along with me. She makes many protests, but I still don't release my firm grip. As we near the door, I grip the doorknob with my free hand and turn it and pull it open. The closet is small, and I mean seriously small. I enter the closet first and pull Katniss behind me. Thank goodness the door doesn't open from the inside. Since the closet is so small and the door is closed tightly behind Katniss, it pushes us together and our bodies are pushed towards together. Our bodies touching every inch of each other.

Before she can protest once more, I lean my head down and my lips crash onto Katniss's sweet, tasting lips. She tries to pull away but the space is too small that she can't. I smirk and deepen the kiss. Katniss refuses to do anything and I pull away. Even in the dark I can still see her silver, shining eyes.

"What are you doing?" she hisses.

"Let's just say I'll be your practice buddy," I say in a whisper.

I can hear Katniss moan in disgust and next thing she says is, "Yeah, practice buddy for what? Do I really need to practice kissing someone? Who am I going to kiss anyway?"

A light bulb flickers on in my head and I my lips twitch into my signature smirk. "You know, Katniss, once they, or whoever, rescues Peeta, don't you want to be a natural once you see him and run up to him and kiss him on the lips passionately? I can teach you that."

I could feel Katniss flinch at the name Peeta. "Why should I practice?"

"Just let me teach you," I say. And once again, I lean down and rest my lips on Katniss's own. As I deepen the kiss, I can feel her deepen into the kiss as well. I can taste her faded strawberry flavoured lips. This feeling of regret slowly approaches me and is getting stronger every time, but I ignore it from the hunger that is taking over me. Ever since the accidental kiss Katniss gave me in the dining room, I've been craving her lips again. Although I want Katniss, I still need Annie. I'll always dream of both, but I feel as I need both. This feeling inside of me will never rest and go under. I'm sure of it.

_**The End!**_


End file.
